


Drop Dead, Gorgeous

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crushes, Embedded Images, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Funny, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Opposites Attract, Pop Culture, Ridiculous, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky Draco/Harry mix composed entirely of girl-pop.</p><p>Or, Harry and Draco in a grand shoujo romance. (With a bit of sex and resentment thrown in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Dead, Gorgeous

* * *

  


01\. **Mariah Carey** \- Obsessed // 02. **TLC** \- No Scrubs // 03. **Republica** \- Drop Dead Gorgeous // 04. **Britney Spears** \- Radar // 05. **Avril Lavigne** \- Girlfriend // 06. **Kelis** \- Milkshake // 07. **Lady Gaga** \- Poker Face // 08. **Prima J** \- Rockstar // 09. **Taylor Swift** \- Blank Space // 10. **The Pussycat Dolls** \- Don’t Cha // 11. **Garbage** \- Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!) // 12. **Wynter Gordon** \- Dirty Talk // 13. **Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake** \- Love Sex Magic // 14. **Christina Aguilera** \- Genie In A Bottle // 15. **Brandy** \- Full Moon // 16. **Neon Hitch** \- Fuck U Betta // 17. **Destiny’s Child** \- Lose My Breath // 18. **Jessica Simpson** \- You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) // 19. **Katy Perry** \- Hot N Cold // 20. **Natalia Kills** \- Problem // 21. **Kelis** \- Good Stuff // 22. **Lady Gaga** \- Monster // 23. **Kylie Minogue** \- Can’t Get You Out Of My Head // 24. **Pink** \- So What // 25. **The Veronicas** \- Untouched // 26. **The Cardigans** \- Lovefool // 27. **Beyonce feat. Jay-Z** \- Drunk In Love // 28. **Ke$ha** \- Boy Like You // 29. **Nicki Minaj** \- Super Bass // 30. **Britney Spears** \- Criminal // 31. **Kelly Osbourne** \- Papa Don’t Preach // 32. **Rihanna** \- Rude Boy // 33. **Zendaya** \- Bottle You Up // 34. **Selena Gomez** \- Come And Get It // 35. **Letters To Cleo** \- I Want You To Want Me // 36. **Jessie J feat. 2 Chainz** \- Burnin’ Up // 37. **Nelly Furtado** \- Showtime // 38. **Beyonce feat. Jay-Z** \- Crazy In Love // 39. **Madonna** \- Material Girl // 40. **Timbaland** \- Fantasy

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/drop-dead-gorgeous))**

* * *


End file.
